


But if you cannot see it, is it really there?

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [25]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: A change of pace.  Discussion of Scott Lang getting trapped in the quantum realm somehow leads Steve and Bucky to thoughts of more pleasant pursuits.Hey, it’s Bucky, okay?





	But if you cannot see it, is it really there?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun change of scene from the arcs I’ve been writing. Who knew I could write something shorter?

“So, Lang is stuck in the, what was it again? Quantum realm?”

“Yeah, he’s talking to Hank and Hope through some kind of communications thing. Tony’s just about lost his shit over it.”

“Why, it’s that advanced?”

“Not according to Tony. He says it’s barely a step up from two tin cans and a string.”

“Hey, tin cans and a string served us very well when we were kids.”

“Yeah, well, they’re not good enough if your name is Stark. Tony’s gone nuts trying to build something new and better, not to mention a new portal that will make Hank’s look like an inner tube.”

“Starks. Always so competitive.”

“Yeah. So, in the meantime, Scott’s tinier than tiny.”

“So, like, can’t be seen at all?”

“Not yet. Tony’s working on something to visualize. Hank says it’s not possible. He doesn’t know that’s the last thing you can say to Tony.”

“Or the first thing if you want Tony to do the dirty work.”

“Oh, yeah. I can see that. But Hank doesn’t trust Starks. Apparently he worked with Howard in SHIELD before he went private. After he lost Janet.”

“Nice couple, the Pym-Van Dynes. Geeze, that’s worse than Barnes-Rogers, isn’t it?”

“Definitely a mouthful.”

“But, hey. This quantum realm thing. I get the theory of it, sorta. But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”

“Pretty sure Scott thinks so, given he’s stuck there.”

“Yeah, okay. And Tony’s working on improving on Pym’s technology ‘cos why - it broke?”

“Think Scott lost the device that brings him back. Apparently there are things in the quantum realm.”

“Things?”

“Yeah. Icky things.”

“Oh, my hero. Big guy with a shield, but show him ‘icky’ things, and he’s up on the table holding his skirts while he screams for Papa.”

“Geeze, Buck, that was one time. In 1937. Give it a rest, will ya?”

“No can do, doll. Gotta get my jollies where I can. You blush so pretty.”

“Can think of better ways to make me blush.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, what’re we waiting for, huh? Stark and Pym are gonna figure out what to do about Lang, or they’re not. They don’t need us until there’s heavy lifting. C’mon, doll - you know I like to see how far that blush will go ...”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I debated about ending this with Scott in the quantum realm complaining about seeing more of Steve and Bucky than he’d ever wanted, but nah. I like Scott too much to burn out his brain!


End file.
